


Royally Screwed

by worldturnscold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, dont expect too much, first time uploading this here, still a little awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturnscold/pseuds/worldturnscold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out that the new task Woohyun accepted isn't what he had signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royally Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> I swear guys, this is not you will expect it to be, and this might just turn crack (or it's already a crack fic?)? Don’t say I didn’t warn you, read it at your own risk! //evil laughter//  
> This is actually a oneshot I wrote for my friend's birthday.

"So, I heard you are the best in this," The authorative voice echoed throughout the quiet room. The blond smirked as he stared at the man dressed in all black "Well that depends on how much I am getting". The man's face remained unchanged, even though he was taken aback by the blond's straightforwardness.  
  
"You, of all the people should know that I don't come cheap," Woohyun remarked casually as he inspected the sniper in front of him. He was told that the sniper provided in front of him was worth close to about half a million dollars. It was the latest model, specially imported from the states. He knew from the gift that he was hired by the usual rich family. Jungyeop cleared his throat as he raised both of his hands.  
  
"Ten?" The blond asked, tilting his head. "Ten million dollars," The butler answered without any hesitation. This was not just a simple assassination. This has to be performed perfectly. The shocked look on the blond gave everything away. The hired killer still did not know who his clients were.  
  
"Your target is in the file. Keep this in your head, never let anyone know this, not even your family," Jungyeop explained. Woohyun had no problems with that. He always kept his clients details confidential and besides he had no family.  
  
"You are only required to do two things; protect the person stated in the file and kill the target. Make sure there are no mistakes. If you fail to achieve this," The butler looks straight into Woohyun's eyes. "You die," The middle aged man said darkly and the blond nodded his head. It was the rule he had created himself since he started this. If he failed to assassinate his client's target, they were allowed to kill him.  
  
When the butler left him alone, Woohyun slowly opened the file in front of him. In the file, there were two pictures and the detailed background information of them. Since they had the full details about the target, why can't they report this case to police instead? They would probably do a good job.

His new client aroused his curiosity. Why are they forking out so much money to pay for his service when they could have hired the police? Even his previous richest client paid him one-fifth of the amount this family agreed to pay him. Woohyun deduced that he was working under an extremely rich family who could not reveal that their son was in danger to the public.  
  
Perhaps, their family involved in illegal activities which riled up some mafia boss who decided to have revenge against their son. Snapping out of his ridiculous thoughts, Woohyun grabbed the file in his hands along with his new baby provided to him and left the abandoned house.   
  
Woohyun can't seem to understand the whole situation. He was not sure if the guy in front of him was the right person. The red head was beautiful, born with looks of an angel. His skin was pale white. He had a thin frame; he seemed too delicate to be out in this world. Woohyun slowly finds himself bewitched by the red head. It must be stupid to be attracted to a person who does not know his existence.  
  
_Kim Sunggyu._  The way his name rolled off his tongue. It sounded _too_ good to him. What shocked the blond most was Sunggyu’s humble and down to earth personality. The red head does not even emit an air of arrogance, surprisingly different from most of the rich kids. It was Sunggyu's job that caught Woohyun's attention- he was a music teacher. He treated kids with so much care and love. His voice was melodious, the blond could hear him forever. The tracker with an inbuilt recorder he placed into Sunggyu's bag secretly was the best gift given by the butler.   
  
Days gone by and Woohyun starts to suspect if he had really followed the correct person. The blond had seen him returning home. To his disbelief, it was just a typical house, not a fancy big house he expected it to be. It was then he suspected something was not right. The call was connected and the familiar voice spoke.  
  
"He _doesn't_ know anything right?" The blond asked sternly. "Your job is to-" The monotone voice replied and the blond cut him off "You saw the agreement, he needs to know the situation. I agreed not to go towards him or let him feel uncomfortable but the least he needs to know is that he is in danger. How the fuck am I supposed to explain myself if I start jumping out when the target start attacking?” Woohyun tightened his fists in frustration.

“Like,  _oh right_ , I am  _skilled_  in combat and I just casually walked passed this area and I saw you in trouble and I start killing some random bad guys cause  _oh wait_ , I am also skilled in using the gun," Woohyun yelled in sarcasm. "He can't know anything- _not_ a single thing," The butler refused to give in. The hired assassin was utterly pissed.  
  
At first, he thought that the client wanted privacy for his son, but he was absolutely wrong, he felt cheated. All his clients he had previously knew his movements and when he appeared, they cooperated with him well. If the red head had no knowledge of this entire situation, how is he going to make things work when he starts panicking and end up making things worse?  
  
"You heard what I said, he can't know a single thing about this," Jungyeop warned. "Then I will do it my way," The blond hangs the call immediately. He was extremely frustrated. No wonder the red head seemed so relaxed and composed- he was never on guard. The reason was simple. The man does not even know he is targeted by a psychotic killer.  
  
One thing Woohyun hated the most was to replace Sunggyu’s happy and cheerful expressions with fear. He will protect the red head with his life. The hired assassin will find a way to know him and protect him without the red head knowing he is in danger. His phone buzzed angrily inside his pocket. It must be that stupid butler.  
  
The assassin cancelled the phone call immediately. Sitting down and looking upon the red head while waiting for his target to appear just isn't his style, he was going to finish this job his way. Jungyeop seemed to give up after the third call was rejected. He put on his earpiece and it got connected immediately "I need you to help me with something".   
  
Woohyun had never felt so uncomfortable in his life but he was told that it was a requirement to wear a suit to work. He needed to look presentable in front of the children's wealthy parents. The blond rolled his eyes when Hoya told him that. He cursed himself for being insane. He had trusted his own idea of being a teacher to get close to the red head. He could have just gone forward and introduced himself like how he always did. He would not be going against the agreement since it was supposed to be mutually agreed. 

The blond pulled his blazer in place as he stared into the mirror in front of him, making sure he looked presentable before he left the gents. He knew he was running out of time. The target may appear anytime. He needed to let his presence known as soon as possible. Woohyun still felt jittery whenever he was close to the red head. It was the first time the calm and serious assassin was feeling this way. He cursed himself as he went straight forward to the client’s son.  
  
“H-Hello, Kim Sunggyu right?” Woohyun clears his throat. The shocked red head turned his head immediately, unable to recognize the deep voice. “Yes, and you are?” Sunggyu smiles politely as he looked at the blond. “Nam Woohyun, the new vocal trainer,” The blond replies as he returned the smile, while extending his hands. Sunggyu shook his hands, as he continued to stare at the handsome man in front of him.  _Was this a dream? How is it possible that the good looking blond man was hired?_  
  
Don’t get Sunggyu wrong, he was sure that the principal in this school was extremely conservative and strict. The red head had an extremely hard time and almost was sack from his job because he dyed his hair red. Sunggyu stared at the blond in front of him in admiration. “W-Why, is there something wrong?” Woohyun flustered when he saw the red head staring at him. The blond thought perhaps the red head had recognized him. “Your hair is so pretty,” The red head gave a beautiful eye smile as he moved one of his hands towards the blond. The assassin was shocked when the teacher touched and stroked his hair.  
  
“Opps, I am sorry for being rude in our first meeting,” The teacher chuckled as he dropped his hands. “Let’s have lunch together later!” The red head yelled excitedly before exiting the door. Woohyun was left stunned, blushing and staring at the empty space. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his hair as it set his heartbeat on a rapid speed.  _What just happened?_  
  
Woohyun could not have predicted it. Everything was going smoothly for the past one month. The two teachers were gathered in the music room, arranging a new song for the joint class to learn the next day. Things have been so good to the extent the assassin might have forgotten his real mission. It was until he heard the shattering sound of the windows which brought him back into reality.  
  
The blond quickly pulled the red head down to the ground, as he fell on top of the other, holding him close towards him. Woohyun had been slower than usual but he was sure that he had managed to protect the teacher before the next bullet came flying in.

The next bullet hits the vase on top of the table top directly where Sunggyu was previously leaning on. The vase dropped onto the floor and broke into pieces. He could feel the red head trembling against his hold as he screamed in fear. “Shhhh!” Woohyun silenced the older as he covered his mouth, both of them crushed to the ground. The blond had no time to panic. His target was here.  
  
The assassin looked around him as he spotted the door all the way to the end. That was their only escape. It could be done easily as long as Sunggyu stayed calm and listened to his instructions. He knew his target was not alone when he saw another bullet being shot from the opposite direction, hitting the wall. That shot was to alert whoever inside the room that there was no escape. Woohyun had to do this fast, before they infiltrate his room, that would leave him with a dead end.  
  
What annoys him the most was that Sunggyu knew nothing about this whole situation and it would be difficult for Sunggyu to obey him. “Listen to me, Hyung, you have to listen to me clearly and follow what I say,” Woohyun whispered into the older’s ear. Another shot was fired into the room as it hit the lower shelves just above Sunggyu’s head. The red head was tearing and shaking as he nodded his head. “When I count to three, you run towards the exit at the right side okay?” The blond gritted his teeth as he took out his gun under his belt, tucked under his long sleeve white shirt.  
  
The red head was shaking his head as he muttered ‘no’ holding onto the blond tightly. Sunggyu was extremely terrified. He had no idea what the fuck was happening and he hope someone could at least tell him what was happening. The teacher felt even more afraid as he saw Woohyun taking out a gun. Why on earth does Woohyun have a gun with him?! He was afraid to trust the blond despite knowing him for a month. Being attracted to Woohyun was one thing, but trusting a man with a gun was another.  _What was he supposed to do?_  
  
“One….Two….Three!” Woohyun left Sunggyu with no time to think as he yelled. The red head started panicking and ran towards the left side, completely opposite of the instructions given by the blond. He had forgotten which side Woohyun had said and spotted the front exit and ran towards it. Multiple shots were fired as the duo moved.

Woohyun realized something was not right when he turned his head and saw Sunggyu running towards the opposite direction.  _No, he can’t do that!_ “Fuck!” The blond cursed as he chased after the red head. Sunggyu’s legs wobbled as he fell to the ground when he saw a bullet shot straight across right in front of him, grazing pass his cheeks, missing him just by a centimetre. The red head was shaking on the floor as he pulled his knees together. He should have listened to Woohyun.  
  
The blond definitely would have abandoned him and left him all alone after leaving the room. All of a sudden, he felt a strong tug and he was automatically dragged in shocked. The red head saw Woohyun’s angry eyes as he immediately looked down in embarrassment. He was happy that the younger had not left him alone in this scary room.  
  
“Yah! Are you crazy?! I said right side! Even a kid listens better! Do you want to die?!” The blond yelled angrily as he decided to act on his own. There was no time. Woohyun could feel himself weakening. He took out his blazer as he threw towards the shattered window in front of him, dragging the shocked red head behind him before he could react. The blazer managed to cover the sniper’s vision for that second as the middle aged man cursed when he realized the duo had escaped. He had underestimated Nam Woohyun.  
  
The blond inserted the in-built earpiece into his ear. The call immediately went through and was answered at the third ring. “I need your help, track me down and find me with your car. The target had arrived,” Woohyun said urgently as he ran quickly with Sunggyu next to him. “Got it,” The serious voice replied. The red head seemed exhausted and scared. The teacher clings onto Woohyun tightly- still clueless of what was going on. The blond pushes Sunggyu into the exit door behind him and ordered him to hide behind the door as he slammed the door shut, blocking the door with his body.  
  
Woohyun had decided to clear off a few of them, there were too many and if they continued chasing him, they will be in danger. The blond ignored Sunggyu’s loud cries and pleas as he started banging the door desperately. The red head should stop making his task even harder by pushing the door behind him. “Stay still Kim Sunggyu!” Woohyun shouted as he started cracking his knuckles.

The blond knew he had been a little rusty as he had not been training ever since he joined the school. However, he was still confident with his combat skills. “You wanna get to him?” The blond asked calmly, tilting his head slightly. There was silence as he could feel the group of men in front of him getting irritated at his cocky attitude. “Over my dead body,” The assassin challenged. The angry men came towards him as they started attacking him.  
  
The first bulky guy had clumsy movements as his punches came in slower than Woohyun’s. The blond took the opportunity to punch his face and kicked his stomach before lifting the bulky man and slammed him against the next skinny attacker who flew and hit his head against the wall. The next few men came to him all at once as he started fighting them off.  
  
As an experienced combat fighter, he fought them easily. However, he was caught off guard when the next person actually started pulling out a knife and moved towards his face. Woohyun was able to react fast as he kicked the attacker’s groin as he dropped his knife and fell to the ground immediately. “Cheater!” Woohyun yelled childishly as he glared at the groaning man on the ground.    
  
Woohyun wasted no time when he realized most of the men were down on the ground moaning in pain while the others were too scared to attack the swift assassin. The blond grinned before he opened the door behind him. The red head was crouched on the ground, covering his ears and shutting eyes tightly. “Hyung, it’s okay,” Woohyun smiles as he removed the red head’s hands which was covering his ears. The blond patted the older softly as he sighed.    
  
The next moment he heard footsteps of people running up the staircase. The assassin wasted no time as he started pulling the red head towards him. The dull pain behind Woohyun’s back was killing him worsened after that combat fight earlier. He gritted his teeth as he ignored the pain. He had no time to even think about his back. He had to get Sunggyu safely out of this place.  
  
“Target and a few of his men are behind me,” Woohyun warned, his voice sounding strained. “Exchange?” His partner asked, thinking exactly as what he wanted. “You know me well,” Woohyun chuckled. “I can hear it from your voice,” Woohyun was conscious of himself, was he too obvious? He was glad that the red head was slow and had not caught on what happened.

“One more minute,” The voice announced. The blond finally stopped climbing along with the red head when he heard the sound of the footsteps softening. There was still some time left before the rest of the men caught up with Woohyun. He leaned against the wall and panted heavily, holding onto Sunggyu’s arms tightly next to him. The red head looked at him worriedly.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Sunggyu asked in fear. “My partner will be coming to replace me, please listen to him,” Woohyun muttered weakly in between his pants, vision started to blur. “No, Woohyun, what- why-,” Sunggyu started panicking as he looked at the younger trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Shhh….Trust me, Hyung, everything will be fine, you will be okay,” Woohyun assured as he hugged the older tightly. Sunggyu nodded his head and dug his head into the blond’s chest. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps from behind him. A purple haired man was staring seriously at the both of them. “Hoya, remember the priority, you better protect him with your life,” Woohyun warned sternly. The stoic man nodded his head, agreeing to his partner’s request.  
  
“Woohyun!” The red head yelled when he opened the door. “Please be safe….I-I…” Sunggyu seemed to be hesitating and Woohyun didn’t have time for his words. The blond nodded his head and kissed the red head’s forehead before leaving him alone with his partner’s care.  
  
Sunggyu followed Hoya blindly as they climbed all the way up to the rooftop. “Stand behind,” Hoya declared before pushing Sunggyu behind him. Sunggyu had thought more than a thousand times since the first shot was fired. He had never offended anyone. Why was someone killing him? Did they found the wrong person? “Hey-y, you guy-y-s, I am-m sure-e I am the wrong-g person, it can’t be me-e!” Sunggyu yelled behind Hoya.  
  
One of the men- Sunggyu assumes to be the leader, wearing a different outfit from the rest, looking older than most of them laughed loudly. “Kim Sunggyu,” The middle aged man said, staring into his eyes as Sunggyu looked downwards, feeling intimidated by the fierce stare. “Or should I say the third prince in line, Prince Sunggyu,” The man laughed mockingly.  _Prince?_ What the fuck was going on? Can someone tell Sunggyu what was going on  _NOW_?

Looking at the clueless prince, the middle aged man chuckled again “So innocent… you suit your role so well”. Hoya was taken aback. The guy Woohyun had accepted to protect was a  _prince_? How was it possible? It was definitely a lie. The whole world knows Korea’s bloodline. There were only two princes and they were Prince Myungsoo and Prince Sungjong. So, why was there another prince born out of wedlock?  
  
The surprised red head moved a step backwards. What the fuck is that person talking about? He was just lying. “I am not a prince! Stop lying! You got the wrong Kim Sunggyu!” Sunggyu yelled angrily. How dare the man lie to him so confidently?! “Your mother’s name is Jung Yeonji,” The middle aged man said staring into the furious small eyes. The red head was baffled at the whole situation. How was it possible? How did he know his mother’s name?  
  
“Poor child, they did not tell you a single thing and kept you in the dark,” The man mocked. “Enough!” Hoya shouted. The purple haired man did not know what possessed him to protect the older from hurt. It probably was because of his promise with Woohyun, placing Sunggyu as the priority. “Don’t worry, the world will soon know your existence,” The man said as he gestured his men to capture the newly founded prince.  
  
Hoya started firing his bullets at the oncoming men as they fell like dominos. What the fuck was Woohyun doing? Did he faint? He knew he should not have trust his stubborn partner when he was badly injured.  _Shit…This is not good…I am running out of bullets…._  The purple haired man frowned as he aimed another shot towards the boss however was blocked by one of his men. The target had too many men. He was going to lose at this rate. “Woohyun! You have to start shooting now!” Hoya yelled into the thin air.  
  
The pale assassin’s vision was hazy, and his back was hurting so much. His fingers on the trigger started shaking as he continued looking into the viewfinder. He wanted to shoot his target so badly. He had managed to find the middle aged man. However, everything was too much for him- his condition was too bad. He heard everything the boss had said in the earpiece. He could not tell if this was a reality or a nightmare.

The blond wasn’t going to let his target kill Sunggyu. How could he not know who his clients were after how suspicious they were acting? Woohyun blamed himself and the royalty. Are they so dumb to think that a normal assassin like him was able to handle this? The worst part was that they did not even tell him the truth. If he knew that he was protecting a prince, he would have called more backup. He had been royally screwed.  
  
Woohyun knew that he had been losing his blood ever since he was shot in the room when he was trying to get the red head out after the mistake Sunggyu had made. He had been pressing onto his injury but the wound was too big and the blood kept flowing. The blond was glad that the red head had not suspected that he was injured. The teacher would definitely make a big fuss if he knew.  
  
_Focus, you just need to focus….just one shot…._  Woohyun thought to himself repeatedly. He pointed the direction of the sniper towards the boss. His eyes were focus on his target as he stood in front of hoya, gun pointed directly on his forehead. His partner’s eyes did not even waver, still had that stoic expression, holding the red head still behind him.  
  
The blond could see a crying Sunggyu behind Hoya, struggling and pleading the boss not to shoot. He could see the balding leader’s smug expression. He won’t let such a loser take away two of the most important people in his life. His vision had worsen; he knew he had lost too much blood.  _It was now or never._ “Please prove that you are worth the price of an apartment,” Woohyun muttered as his shaky fingers pulled the trigger and the silent bullet went flying in the air.  
  
The assassin was extremely tired. He did not know if he had managed to kill his target. His eyelids were heavy as he heard footsteps in his room. Woohyun guess that it was his end. The last words he heard was a rather familiar voice “Get him!”

Woohyun was awakened by the loud cries. He felt a heavy weight on top of him, suffocating him. He had a hard time breathing as he opened his eyes. His head was in a daze and the lights were blinding him. Looking around him, he noticed he was in a well decorated room- it does not look like a hospital room. He tried moving to see who was the one crying on top of him. Looking at the familiar strains of red hair, he finally recalled what happened.  _It was not a nightmare. It was real._  
  
“H-Hyung,” The blond coughed as the red head jerked up in shock. The surprised teacher hugged Woohyun and smiled in relief when he realized he had waked up. The blond started coughing badly, dying of thirst due to his dry throat. Sunggyu noticed his struggle, released him immediately and passed him a glass of water.  
  
“Are you okay? I was so worried,” The red head asked as he looked at the blond gulped down the glass of water. Woohyun nodded his head and grinned widely. He was so glad Sunggyu was fine. “What happened?” The assassin asked the teacher as he started frowning. “It’s all my fault,” The red head pouted as he hung his head down in shame.  
  
“It’s true. My mother confirmed with me that my dad who passed away was the prince who had died twenty two years ago when I was five years old,” Sunggyu sighed. “Wait, before you tell me how you are a prince, what happened to that bastard?!” Woohyun narrowed his eyes as he stares at the red head full of anger. “He died. You killed him before you fainted,” The red head replied. “I really didn’t know- I was so scared and when we found you- I thought you-  _oh god_ ,” Sunggyu choked as he started bawling again.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay, everything is alright now,” Woohyun pulled the older close to him as he comforted the red head. So many things happened within such a short frame of time, the teacher must have been shocked. “Woohyun-ah, I like-e, no wait- I l-love you so much, I can’t lose you,” The red head stuttered, as he wrapped his arms around the blond tightly. The blond smiled widely like a fool. “I love you too, my prince,” The blond stroked Sunggyu’s cheeks softly before kissing the older.

They pulled apart immediately, both of them flushing bright red when they heard someone clears his throat. “Erm guys, sorry to interrupt your dramatic reunion but the queen wants to see you, Sunggyu- er- Prince Sunggyu,” Hoya scratched his head awkwardly as he stared at the hugging duo.  
  
The red head groaned. He doesn’t want to see anyone from the royal family- he was scared of them. He just wanted to spend more time with the blond. Woohyun kissed the older’s forehead and pushed him off the bed, signaling him to leave the room.  
  
Hoya brought him towards another room just right next to Woohyun’s. The red head entered the room and was amazed by how pretty and grand the room looked like. The walls were painted red and gold with pristine wood furniture. He was utterly shocked and attracted to the beautiful room. This house amazes him to no end. The red head had only stayed in Woohyun’s room for the past four hours and had not explored the house. How could he? He was worried to death.  
  
“Young man, come here, sit next to me,” It was only when the queen’s loud voice spoke, Sunggyu remembered why he went into the room. The red head listened obediently to the queen. The queen was an old and wise woman, looking about eighty years old. “Look at you, all grown up,” The queen smiles while she touched Sunggyu’s head and stroke his hair lovingly.  
  
Sunggyu was definitely creeped out despite her being the queen and probably his grandmother. He had not met this old woman in real life and only seen her face in the newspapers or expensive magazines. The red head was uncomfortable and the queen could tell. The elegant queen pulled her hands away from the teacher when she could feel his discomfort. “I assume you heard everything from your mother?” The queen asked looking at the red head. Sunggyu nodded his head.  
  
“I am sorry for everything that happened, it was my fault for not handling the whole  
situation well,” The queen apologized, shocking the red head. “No, it’s okay- I- I-,” Sunggyu stuttered as he was still self-conscious of himself.  “How could you look like him so much? Even the way he used to stutter when he was young,” The queen shook her head and smiled at the red head.

Sunggyu only started feeling more comfortable with the mention of his father. It was that moment he had realized they had a connection; somehow, he had half of the royal’s blood flowing in his body. The red head had always been curious about his father. However, her mother had always avoided the topic since he was young. His mother had never spoken ill of his father, but she had rarely talked about his father too. Sunggyu now understood why.  
  
“Tell me what you want, I will grant you your wish,” The queen questioned. “I-I- Please let Woohyun be my bodyguard and I do not want to be acknowledged as the third prince. Let me continue living as a normal citizen like how I always did,” Sunggyu’s eyes widened in surprised, shocked by his sudden courage. The queen laughed for a moment before looking at the endearing red head.  
  
“Your wish is granted. But remember, no matter how much you try to pull away, you are still the third prince, and this fact will never change.” Looking straight into Sunggyu’s eyes, the queen continued “You are still part of the royal family”. The teacher bowed deeply in gratitude before leaving the room, with his heartbeat accelerating quickly. With his hands placed on top of his chest, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.  _Did the queen just agreed to his wishes?_  
  
The queen was looking at the family portrait hung at the side of the wall which Sunggyu had failed to notice. “Your son who you wanted to protect so much, is exactly just like you,” The queen whispered to the decreased prince as she smiled fondly.  
  
When Sunggyu returned to the room, Woohyun threw him many ridiculous questions. “How was the queen? What does she want? Was she mean to you? Did she scold you angrily and drive you out of the room? Or did she ask you to return to the royal family and take over the duties as the third prince?” Woohyun asked the last question so quietly that Sunggyu wondered if he had heard him right. The red head could tell that the assassin was actually afraid that he would cut contact with him if he became a prince.

“No! None of the above! But, she asked you to do something,” Woohyun rose his eyebrows, curious of what the queen had asked the red head. “She asked you to become my bodyguard!” The red head exclaimed excitedly as he saw Woohyun’s disappointed expression. “Aww man! Do you know how hard it is to protect you?! You are the worst! How could you run to the left side when I said right! Because of you-,” Woohyun was silenced by a sudden kiss. “I guess this works on you,” Sunggyu chuckled.  
  
“Yah! Kim Sunggyu! I was not done talking!” Woohyun grumbled. The red head finds this side of the assassin extremely endearing. He was so glad that the queen had hired Woohyun. It was the best decision made. The red head could not have found this irritating man anywhere. “I know, I know, I will repay you my whole life! Why are you more long winded-” This time Woohyun was the one who interrupted the red head with the kiss, making the teacher all embarrassed.  
  
“Don’t worry, I will protect you for the rest of my life, my prince,” Woohyun whispered into his ears. “God no, not that cheesiness,” Sunggyu groaned, as he pulled away. “So, what should I call you? Baby? Babygyu? Cutiegyu? My Gyu? My Prince? Prince? How about _Princess_?” Woohyun suggested as the red head rolled his eyes at those useless name suggestions.  
  
“Hmmm,  _Princess_  sounds fitting,” The blond nodded his head, agreeing to himself. “Yah! Idiot! Don’t just decide on your own!” Sunggyu whined. Hoya stood outside the room, watching the duo bickering as he smiled to himself. Woohyun had changed so much ever since he had met the older. Previously, the blond only bothered earning money, killing his targets and never cared for his own happiness.  
  
The purple haired man was glad that his partner had finally sought for his own happiness. He was shocked that Woohyun had even forgotten to ask for his payment from the queen. The blond had always been straightforward- asking for his payment after his task was accomplished. It was also the first time the purple haired man had seen the blond behaving so childish like this.  
  
Hoya knew that this side was only for the red head.  _Who would have known an assassin would have matched so well with the prince?_  Smiling, the purple haired man turned away from the door and walked away. It seems like it was time to find a new partner, his partner was definitely occupied for now.    

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Told you guys not to expect too much!
> 
> Btw, Guys, the royal part may be random…that’s because I saw a prompt….(well I kind of plan it already before I wrote this story cause I thought it would be interesting) and of course I changed a little here and there.
> 
> Prompt:  
> “princess diaries style “i grew up not knowing i was royal and suddenly my royal grandparent showed up out of nowhere and told me i was so now i guess i’m the heir to the throne”
> 
> So I just did a mix of royal + assassination. I really hope you guys are not disappointed by it. :/


End file.
